When i get home
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: When Ash comes home earlier than expected, what does he have to say for himself? And what happens when he finds out that his little girl isn't quite a little girl anymore? OCxOC AxML
1. Chapter 1

Me: So here it is at last. The fan fiction that started it all.

Willow: She's had many false starts and it took her, legit, FOREVER to write.

Me: Shut up _Rosie_.

Willow: Shut up shut up shut up! You know I hate it when people call me that!

Me: yes I know, but I created you, so I can call you anything I like.

Willow: whatever, just get on with the story…

Chapter 1

"Yo RC! Get your sexy ass down here!" my boyfriend Basil yelled from down the hall. I laughed and shook my head, count on Basil to come up with a nickname that's the same as a toy company.

"Am I hopping, skipping, or running?" I yelled back. He smiled and held up three fingers. "Okay then." I said. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I ran to Basil and threw myself into his arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Willow this is River, he's new here. River this is my girlfriend Willow." I smiled at River and offered a small wave. He smiled and quickly looked away.

"Basil my mom said you could come down to my place tonight, we're having a movie night. Oh, you're more than welcome too River." I said. He shrugged and muttered something under his breath. I took that as a no, so I turned back to Basil and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya at my house babe. Do you need a ride home?" I asked River. He looked up and nodded, pushing off the locker he was leaning on and following me to my car. When we got to my car I threw my bag in the back seat and cleared off the passenger seat for River. "Sorry bout the mess, I'm sort of a messy driver." I said with a shrug.

"It's fine. Not half as bad as my dad's cousin's car." he said as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, starting the car and slamming my door against the noise of the school courtyard. he nodded which sent his hair cascading into his face again. I had an itch to pull it out of his face but I didn't want to scare him away. "So tell me about your family." I said as I started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"There's not much to tell. We're huge, I don't even know half my family. I moved here with my mom and dad so they could be closer to one of my dad's cousins." he shrugged again and looked out the window. "What about your family?" he asked

"Oh, well I live with my mom and my three aunts. My uncle lives right next door to us." I answered. River looked up at me and studied my face.

"What's your moms name?"

"Mary-Lynette, why?" I asked curiously. He just shook his head.

"No reason other than curiosity. How bout your dad?" I blushed slightly. I never knew what to tell people when they asked about my dad.

"Do you mean what's his name, or you want me to tell you about him?"

"Tell me about him. You didn't say anything about him when I asked about your family." he said. I shrugged, my turn to clam up.

"Um, well, there's not really much to tell. He's always away on business and whatnot." I said, staying as vague as possible. Before I knew it we were sitting in my driveway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was supposed to bring you home." I said, hastily reaching for the car keys once again. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's no big deal. I can walk from here anyway." he said. "Thanks for the ride Willow." I smiled and offered a small wave as he walked away. As I watched him walk away I leaned back in my seat and wondered to myself what exactly this kid wanted with information about my dad. I decided it didn't matter and got out of the car. I jumped when I noticed a new car in the driveway.

"Hey mom?" I called, tossing my keys on the coffee table. "Did we get a new car?"

"What's that Rosie?" she called back from the kitchen. "Did you ask me something?" she asked. I peeled off my coat as I entered the kitchen.

"Did we get a new car or something?" I asked, perching on the nearest barstool. She shook her head and looked confused for a second, then her face lit up and she seemed to be suddenly animated.

"Someone's coming tonight that wants to meet you. He's one of your dads cousins or something like that, you know how the Redferns run. Nobody really knows the whole family." I smiled and nodded, remembering pictures of family reunions that dad said hadn't contained nearly half the family.

"So who is it?" I asked, picking an apple from the basket on the counter even though I wasn't anywhere near hungry.

"Their names are Maggy and Delos. Delos is a Redfern." she clarified for me. I nodded and mentally went through a list of the Redferns that I knew already. There was dad, his cousin James and his soul mate Poppy, James' parents, Jasper and Maddie, and then there was Quinn and Rashel. Quinn and Rashel were unique. Rashel had lost her entire family to vampires when she was young and as a result devoted herself to the art of vampire hunting. She was successful until she had Quinn under wraps, but instead of killing him she had felt the tug if the soul mate principle.

"Hey kiddo!" I heard from the door. I grinned and threw myself into James' arms. He laughed and caught me, spinning me in a circle before setting myself on my feet again.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting back on the barstool. He shrugged and pulled Poppy into his arms. I chuckled and waved at Poppy. "So, you're not who I expected." I said. James looked at me and frowned.

"I see how it is. I guess we can leave now." he said, standing up off the stool. I jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into his seat.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all. It's just that mom said that Delos and Maggy were gonna be here." I explained. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"They will be. Just give them a couple minutes." he said. A silence engulfed the kitchen as mom prepared her famous mac n' cheese casserole. The door opened and we all expected to see one of my aunts, but it turned out to be Basil. I took my time getting out of my seat and walking over to him. When I finally reached him he smiled and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Hello love. Hi Mrs. Redfern." he said, nodding in my moms direction. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Base, I've told you, call me Mary Lynnette. Or at least Mare. No need to be formal." she said. He smiled and nodded his apologies. She chuckled at us and waved her hand. "As soon as Delos and Maggy get here you two can run off to the hill." she said. I smiled and thanked her before sitting in Basils lap. Five minutes later a knock came from the door. I jumped up and raced to the door.

"I got it." I said, pulling open the door to see a short girl with red hair standing next to a tall guy with longish black hair and piercing gold eyes. I smiled and stepped aside. "You must be Delos and Maggy."

"That we are. You must be Willow, we've heard so much about you from your dad." Delos said, grasping Maggys hand and walking inside. Behind them I recognized a slouching figure and linked Rivers arm with mine.

"So we're related, huh?" I said. He nodded. "Pretty cool, I mean having a cousin my age and all." I continued, pulling him into the kitchen and kicking the front door shut behind us. "Hey babe, look who I'm related to." Basil looked up from his cell long enough to catch sight of River.

"Oh cool, now I wont have to wory about you hitting on my girl." he said in a joking tone. I smiled at him and made a swing at his arm but missed. He laughed and caught me, pulling me in close. "Another close call huh?" River just shook his head and mom laughed, making the shape of a heart with her hands. I rolled my eyes and pulled River and Basil out to the wraparound porch.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked into the awkward silence. The boys shrugged and I sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Basil rolled his eyes at me and patted his pockets.

"Damnit." he muttered. I laughed.

"Missing something?" I asked and held up the very pack that I just took mine from. His jaw dropped and he stuttered.

"How?" he asked, snatching the pack from me. I shrugged and sat back in the porch swing, giving it a little push with my foot. "You got a light?" he asked. I nodded and ran inside to find my neon green lighter. When I came back downstairs the attmosphere seemed thick with tension. I shook it out of my mind and continued on to the porch.

"Here Base." I said, tossing him the lighter and perching on the railing with my back to our long driveway. He snatched it out of the air and tossed it back when he had lit his cigarette. I made a grab for it but instead of catching it I teetered dangerously on the edge of the railing. Just when I thought I was going to fall for sure I felt a strong hand on the small of my back and spotted a slim hand offering me the lighter I had so gracefully missed.

**Y'all know you love me! Hahahahaha I had fun with this, it took me forever and a day to write but I still like it 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: **Willow Rose Redfern-Carter

**Nickname: **Will, Rosie, RC (she hates Rosie)

**Age: **15

**Parents: **Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynette Carter

**soul mate: **(another OC) Basil Thomas Baker - human

**Type (vamp, where, witch): **lamia

**Hair (texture, length, color): **long, pale blond, wavy, candy apple red hi-lights

**Eyes: **it changes, mostly stay bluish green

**Style: **emo/scene, thick makeup

**Build (weight, height): **tall, skinny, around 135lbs or so

**Attitude: **sassy, sarcastic, caring (unless you give her a reason not to care)

**Pets (?): **white ferret named Gwen

**FUN FACTS**

**Favorite color: **yellow

**Most valued possession: **one of Ash's old Black Iris tee's

**Quote (from OC): **"It's not like there's more than one sky anyway. Ya gotta admit it, sometimes dad can be a bit oblivious, mom."

**Favorite place: **the overgrown garden behind the Burdock house

**Circle: **daybreak

**Favorite band/musical artist: **Black Veil Brides, Adam Lambert

**Most embarrassing moment: **she doesn't get embarrassed easily


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: **Basil Thomas Baker

**Nickname: **Base

**Age: **15

**Parents: **Annette and George Baker

**soul mate/bf or gf: **Willow Rose Redfern - lamia

**Type (vamp, where, witch, human) (villain, hero): **human

**Hair (texture, length, color): **medium long, skater cut, straight, ginger

**Eyes: **emerald green

**Style: **skater, skinny jeans and band tees, dark, little colors, snake bites and right eyebrow

**Build (weight, height): **tall and thin

**Attitude: **street smart, caring, sarcastic

**Pets (?): **black cat named snowball

**FUN FACTS**

**Favorite color: **red

**Most valued possession: **signed Escape the Fate band shirt

**Quote (from OC): "**I'm going to call you RC. You're like those little RC cars, you never run out of energy."

**Favorite place: **Willow's room

**Circle (if applicable): **daybreak (eventually)

**Favorite band/musical artist: **Escape the Fate

**Most embarrassing moment: **got caught with his hand up Willow's shirt by Ash


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: River Sky Redfern**

**Nickname: none**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Delos and Maggy**

**soul mate/bf or gf: none**

**Type (vamp, where, witch, human) (villain, hero): lamia**

**Hair (texture, length, color): medium long skater cut, black with natural red tinge**

**Eyes: gold**

**Style: skater**

**Build (weight, height): muscular, thin, tall**

**Attitude: shy, caring**

**Pets (?): none**

**FUN FACTS**

**Favorite color: green**

**Most valued possession: Andy Six signed guitar **

**Quote (from OC): "why do I have to go to school? The apocalypse is coming around any day now."**

**Favorite place: anywhere out in the open**

**Circle (if applicable): daybreak**

**Favorite band/musical artist: Black Veil Brides**

**Most embarrassing moment: none**


End file.
